Let It Snow
by Seiji and Shizuku 4ever
Summary: What exactly does Neji have against snow..? "Plenty. One, it crunches when you walk, so a sneak attack on the enemy would be in vain. Two, blending in with your surroundings when it's all white would be difficult, if not impossible. Three..."


**A/N: Heyyy y'all! x3 Okies, so it snowed over here (the second time this year! RECOOORDD! =DD) so I wanted to make a li'l something for my favoritest couple evar. ;3 I dun even know if snow doesn't come around Konoha much, but in my story it doesn't. xDD Also, I know it's really short, pointless, and has no variety, but for some odd reason I decided I'd upload it anyway. xDD Team Guy on a snow day... ah. xD This oneshot probably takes place in the middle of Naruto, more so near the beginning.**

**I'm also writing a Sai/Kyra oneshot that has to do with snow... winter couples FTW! XD It'll be up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I DUN OWN NARUTO. Or snow. Sadly.**

**

* * *

**

Tenten was astonished to see snowflakes falling in a frenzy when she walked out her door, all dressed and ready for training. A smile slowly formed as she took in the world around her, blanketed in white. Snow didn't come much around the Leaf Village, so whenever it did the villagers relished in the privilege. A shiver from the biting air reminded TenTen of the frigid weather and how unbundled she was. She dashed back in to grab a heavy jacket.

The sparkling snow crunched as TenTen ventured forward. She suddenly felt like she had ruined the perfection and wished she could remove her footprint. But she quickly put aside the thought as she hurried to be in time for squad training. Neji most of all hated to be kept waiting.

As she broke into a run to get blood pumping so she would grow accustomed to the cold, Tenten laughed as a pile of snow fell off the tree's branches above her and just barely missed her head, although several white fragments landed on her hair and clothes. She shook herself off, marveling at how beautiful the world turned draped in snow.

Tenten breathlessly approached the training grounds, not surprised at all to see Guy and Lee frolicking and prancing through the snow, calling out challenges of snowball fights to each other. She rolled her eyes and giggled, gaze falling on a chagrined Neji, who was staring stoically at the whitened horizon and shaking his head as if he couldn't believe the nerve of the weather.

TenTen came up behind him. "Hey, Neji. Isn't this great?" Her voice was bright and cheerful yet held a certain quality, as if daring him to object in front of her.

"..Hn. Not exactly the word that came to mind."

TenTen planted her hands on her hips. As much respect and admiration she held for him, even she had to admit that Neji was a rather big stick-in-the-mud. "C'mon, Neji. What do you have against snow?"

"Plenty." Neji's perceptive gray-white eyes flicked toward her briefly. "One, it crunches when you walk, so a sneak attack on the enemy would be in vain. Two, blending in with your surroundings when it's all white would be difficult, if not impossible. Three, it's much too cold for my liking. Lastly, it's interfering with our training session." He rolled his eyes at Guy's and Lee's jubilant voices ringing out. "Or rather, wasting."

TenTen sighed. Why did he have to be so right? She couldn't very well argue with the points he made. "Has anyone ever taught you to _have fun _for once in your life, Neji?" she settled for instead.

Neji's eyes registered slight surprise before hardening as he looked away, his back to her. "I don't have time for fun," was his response.

"Right now you do." TenTen tried to keep the laughter out of her voice. "I know a training exercise we can do in the snow."

Neji fell silent, which was a good sign. It meant he was listening.

"It helps with aim and reaction time." TenTen quietly began forming a firm, round pack of snow. She grinned deviously to herself, her fingers red from the cold as she straightened. "We can start - NOW!" Tenten threw the snowball quick and hard at the back of Neji's head. "Target acquired!" She ran away, shrieking with laughter as she heard the snowball hit. Neji spun around, eyes narrowed lethally as white powder nearly concealed the brown of his hair.

TenTen picked up speed, running for her life and sides aching from laughter. The next thing she knew, she had toppled over and landed hard on her side, and the other side of her head was freezing cold and wet. Her face hurt and stung from cold, and the breath was knocked out of her.

Somewhere through her bewildered mind she registered the sound of footsteps crunching toward her, then Neji's smirking voice saying, "You're right, Tenten. It _is _good for aim."

TenTen scrambled to her feet, wiping snow from her face and fighting between the urge to laugh or strangle him. _That was going a little TOO far!_

Neji thought it endearing how sprinkles of snow clung to her long, dark lashes. He resisted the urge to brush snow from her face, reddened and chapped from the sharp wind. As TenTen's eyes flashed in anger, Neji gave in and reached out to tenderly wipe the remnant of snow off her face. She visibly softened, eyes searching his as if to figure out if he was working some kind of angle.

One side of Neji's mouth quirked. "I suppose the snow isn't so bad.. in some ways."

TenTen smiled, her words soft. Just then, in the midst of glimmering white with her hair tousled, eyes sparkling, and cheeks flushed, she looked just as magical as the winter wonderland - or so Neji thought. "I knew you'd come around."

* * *

**A/N: Sweetness! xD So please leave feedback! It felt good to get back in the NejTen groove! 8D If anyone has any ideas for a NejTen oneshot, feel free to suggest them! I'd love to write more. x3 I hope you liked it, I had fun writing it. ^_^ Nowww review! 8D It's as simple as 1, 2, 3 - just click that leedle button down thar! See it? Good! =]**

**Kyra:...9_9**


End file.
